


I'll Keep You Warm

by gaysadandtired



Series: NCT + WayV Collection [21]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Established Relationship, Fisting, Fluff, M/M, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, bulging, yuta makes a cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysadandtired/pseuds/gaysadandtired
Summary: Dejun just wants to keep his boyfriend warm. As a reward, Johnny gives him something special.
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Series: NCT + WayV Collection [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639213
Kudos: 160





	I'll Keep You Warm

Sat on Johnny’s lap, a cola-flavoured lollipop swirling around on his tongue with the paper stick soggy from his excessive spit, Dejun had to say that his boyfriend’s work was a pain and a bore. Seeing Johnny work through a bunch of equations relating to economics and finance had Dejun’s head spinning and if not for the fact he wanted to spend some more time with Johnny before the upcoming exams that would surely leave both of them dead, Dejun would have left Johnny to have his own fun alone. But he was a good boyfriend, so he stayed. 

Dejun kept looking between the desk and Johnny’s face – that handsome, gorgeous, face sculped by gods that made Dejun swoon the instant he first saw it. He really made a fool out of himself in front of Johnny plenty of times, but apparently that was enough for Johnny to decide that Dejun was the perfect match for him. 

Johnny was working diligently and whilst Dejun was impressed and proud, he also wanted some more attention from Johnny. Sure, Johnny was already being generous by allowing Dejun to stay with him whilst he was revising, sitting on his lap which probably wasn’t the most ideal and comfortable position to be in, especially when trying to learn, but Johnny wasn’t complaining. 

But Dejun was. Just a bit. 

Okay, maybe more than a bit. 

Finally, the candy had finally melted away on Dejun’s tongue and he was left with nothing to keep him occupied other than the small stick he started chewing on. He just needed something to keep himself busy – that and satiate what some would call an oral fixation. He never really thought too much about it until Johnny made a one-off comment when Dejun was sucking him off in some upperclassmen’s bathroom during the last Halloween party. 

All Johnny said was a passing “you sure like having your mouth filled,” which was true. Dejun loved when his mouth was full, his tongue swirling around something. He loved it so much, and he definitely enjoyed it when Johnny forced his digits or his cock into Dejun’s mouth. 

But he couldn’t keep a dick in his mouth twenty-four-seven, hence the surplus of candy he kept on himself, as well as the unfortunate pens and pencils he used that ended up being chewed on and slobbered in his spit as he craved something a bit heavier, something larger and something tastier. 

Dejun continued chewing on the stick even though it now tasted disgusting and the texture was far from pleasant. He just couldn’t be bothered going to get another piece of candy out of his bag, so he settled on what he had. 

Johnny shuffled slightly in his position, the hand resting on Dejun’s lower back slipping under Dejun’s oversized sweater – though it technically belonged to Johnny, but Dejun snatched it for himself after he couldn’t be bothered to do up all the buttons of the shirt he wore the night before. That also became the confirmation of their relationship to others around them. 

Dejun grumbled, shivering at how cold Johnny’s hand was against his hot skin. 

“Jesus, you’re freezing,” Dejun pointed out, recoiling from the touch only for Johnny to still keep his large hand pressed against his back. 

“I know,” Johnny mumbled, taking a break from writing. He rested his head against Dejun’s shoulder, his other hand now placed on Dejun’s upper thigh. “Tired too.” 

“You big baby,” Dejun teased, running fingers through Johnny’s chestnut hair. “You should probably call it a day. You’ve been at it for hours.” 

“I just have two more questions to do,” Johnny whined, clearly at his wits end. Dejun would have given up three pages ago, but Johnny was still powering through all his tasks which was admirable but also concerning. 

“You can finish them tomorrow.” 

“Will I be bothered tomorrow?” 

Good point. 

“Sorry I’m taking so long,” Johnny added. “You’re probably bored out of your mind.” 

Dejun shrugged. “Beats being alone in my room,” he said, moving the lollipop stick to the other side of his mouth to chew. He twirled Johnny’s hair around on his finger whilst the man was still hiding his face. “Big baby,” he added fondly. “Want me to make you a coffee?” 

“You’re an angel,” Johnny murmured. 

“So I’ve been told,” Dejun replied, reluctantly getting off from Johnny’s lap. 

The older offered Dejun a tired smile, shaking his head when he noticed the thin item sticking out past Dejun’s lips. 

Dejun walked out of Johnny’s room and into the kitchen Johnny shared with the rest of his flatmates. Only one of them – Yuta – was present, eating takeout alone at the small dining table, eyes glued to his phone. Everyone was more or less used to Dejun’s presence, so other than an acknowledging nod, Dejun was left alone. 

He made coffee for Johnny, making it just to his boyfriend’s preferred taste. 

Before picking up the mug with freshly brewed coffee, Dejun got rid of the chewed-up stick in his mouth. It felt odd having nothing to play with after so long. He basically had something in his mouth before he stepped into Johnny’s room, rolling an apple flavoured piece of candy around on his tongue even before the lollipop. 

Dejun came back into Johnny’s room where his boyfriend was back at it with his work. He was quite the determined character, quite competitive too which Dejun found insanely attractive such as when Johnny and Jaehyun – one of their mutual friends – had an arm-wrestling match. Johnny put Jaehyun to shame and Dejun may or may not have gotten a tad too excited at how muscular Johnny’s arms were. He also may or may not have fantasised about his boyfriend manhandling him a couple times, imagining just how easy it would be for Johnny to throw him around however he pleased. 

And of course, Dejun got to experience that first hand and it was amazing. Being tossed around like he weighed nothing was fantastic and something that Dejun enjoyed a lot. 

Carefully, Dejun placed the mug down on the desk. 

“You’re amazing, Junnie,” Johnny said as he reached for the beverage. Dejun smiled, happy to have helped even just by a fraction. “Come on,” Johnny then continued, patting his thigh. 

“Just a second,” Dejun said before turning on his heel to go grab another sweet from his bag. 

However, as he found himself kneeling by Johnny’s bed, Dejun paused. Could he really keep his needs at bay with yet another sugary treat? Technically yes, but he was already getting sick and tired of it. Plus, his tongue was already tingling from all the sugar he had over the course of the day. 

Dejun had another idea. 

A great idea. 

He pushed himself back up and headed back over to where his boyfriend was sat. However, instead of sitting back on Johnny’s lap, Dejun wrapped his arms around Johnny’s neck, hands dangling at the man’s clothed abdomen. 

Johnny didn’t think much of it, reaching his hand back to massage Dejun’s nape. 

The younger crooned, lips curving up into a pleased smile. 

“If you’re bored you can watch something,” Johnny said. “You won’t distract me.” 

“I’m fine,” Dejun assured, pressing a light kiss to Johnny’s jaw. “I’ll keep myself occupied.” 

“That’s good, baby.” Johnny then retracked his hand, bringing it back to the table to flip the page of his text book. 

Dejun stood behind Johnny for a bit longer until he finally stepped back. “Are you still cold?” He asked as he slowly walked over to lean against the desk. 

“A bit,” Johnny replied. “But it’s fine. Nothing the coffee can’t fix.” 

Dejun hummed, tapping Johnny’s calf with his foot. The older understood, moving back to let Dejun sit on his lap. Well, at least that’s what Johnny expected, only to be surprised when, instead of sitting down, Dejun kneeled down in front of Johnny, fitting under the desk. 

“Junnie...” 

“I’ll keep you warm,” Dejun said with a playful smirk as his hands rubbed up Johnny’s thighs., 

Johnny looked down at his boyfriend, and once the initial shock of what Dejun was doing vanished, he chuckled. He stroked through Dejun’s hair, the sensation soothing to him. “How considerate,” Johnny mused, running his hand down to Dejun’s jaw and halting once his thumb was at the man’s lips. He slipped the digit past the gently parted cushions and forced it into Dejun’s mouth, pressing down on his tongue. “You ran out of sweets? Are you that desperate to have your mouth filled, Junnie?” 

Dejun didn’t bother replying, simply sucking on Johnny’s thumb, a pleased hum vibrating at the back of his throat. 

“Since you offered,” Johnny continued, bringing his other hand down to his zipper only to undo it. “Keep me warm, and who knows, I might treat you once I’m done with everything.” With that, he pulled his thumb out, wiping the spit on his jeans before he moved back to focusing on his work. Johnny paid Dejun no further attention after that, leaving his boyfriend to have his own fun for the time being. 

With Johnny’s dick at his disposal, Dejun eagerly undid the buttons of Johnny’s jeans as well as his belt. He pulled apart the fabric, revealing Johnny’s Calvin Kleins, the outline of his large cock making Dejun’s mouth water. He never considered himself much of a size queen until the first time he and Johnny fucked; Dejun never thought having his throat and ass absolutely wrecked would feel so amazing, yet alas, he was left pleasantly surprised. 

Having Johnny in his mouth was always so fucking arousing. Dejun could do anything, absolutely anything, but he could never fully take Johnny’s entire length without either gagging or having his vision totally obscured with hot tears – and even then, he just managed to take at most two thirds of the length. 

Dejun palmed Johnny through his boxers, looking up to catch how the man had clenched his jaw, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he tried to concentrate on the remnants of his work. He only applied pressure a few times before finally slipping his fingers under the elastic band. Dejun tugged the fabric down slightly with one hand, the other wrapping around Johnny’s base and forcing him out of the fabric. 

Dejun mewled at the sight, practically drooling. Still, Johnny said nor did anything, and so Dejun continued on. He brought his face closer, sticking his tongue to lick up to the tip. 

Johnny sucked in his lips, but went on like he had done before. 

Now at the crown, Dejun hummed. He kissed the slit, slotting his tongue out to twirl it around the sensitive tip like it was an ice lolly, the taste strong but arousing to Dejun. 

But Dejun wasn’t there to blow Johnny – not yet at the very least. 

So, Dejun did what he really came to do and slowly wrapped his lips around Johnny, sinking his mouth down. The corners of his mouth already ached from how wide he had to open up to fit Johnny’s girth, but there was no room to complain when it felt so good. 

At first, Dejun managed to only go maybe half way down before he had to pull back up. 

Johnny spared him a glance, rather humoured at Dejun’s initial struggle. 

But Dejun wasn’t a quitter. And he definitely wasn’t a quitter when a dick was in involved. 

Giving it another attempt, Dejun sunk back down, doing his best this time to relax his throat. That seemed to work as Dejun managed to go down even lower. He heaved, already feeling Johnny’s tip at the back of his throat even though he still hadn’t fully taken him in his mouth. 

The further down he moved, the more Dejun began to feel hot tears welling up behind his eyes. 

Why did Johnny have to be so goddamn big? 

Yet Dejun prevailed; he managed to get as low as he possibly could without gagging uncontrollably which was a great accomplishment in its own right. Now that he was comfortably nestled, his mouth stretched wide open, spit drooling from the corners of his lips, Dejun hummed in contentment. 

Dejun’s eyes flickered up, looking at Johnny through his dark lashes. Johnny spared him a glance, offering Dejun a smile before going back to his task at hand. 

Dejun stayed like that, his mouth warming Johnny’s cock, hands planted firmly on the man’s muscular thighs. He was good just like that, and after a minute of getting used to the spread, Dejun was able to ignore the sting. 

When Johnny brought his hand down to stroke Dejun’s hair, praising him for making him feel so warm and nice, Dejun’s eyes fluttered shut. He could have stayed like that for hours upon hours, and he didn’t see a reason why he couldn’t. Finally, Dejun’s persistent need to have his mouth occupied was fulfilled and it felt so satisfying. Johnny really was too good to him. 

Maybe two or three minutes passed with Johnny’s dick in his mouth when there was a knock on Johnny’s door. Dejun felt his stomach flip, not really out of fear but out of excitement. 

Johnny looked down at Dejun, eyes locked as he called out to his flatmate. 

“Come in.” 

The door creaked open but Dejun couldn’t see from his position. He had a feeling he also couldn’t be seen, practically hidden under the desk and shielded by Johnny’s large build. 

“Hey I’m gonna- where's Jun?” Yuta asked. 

“Bathroom,” Johnny replied, his voice showing off his strong composure. It would be hard to tell he was currently nestled in someone’s mouth from how calm he sounded. Dejun was impressed – he himself wasn’t as reserved as his boyfriend, unfortunately having a couple memories where he made it known to everyone around them that Johnny was being more than friendly to him. 

“Right,” Yuta continued. “I’m going out shopping. Any special requests?” 

Johnny hummed. “Grab some snacks, popcorn and all that,” he said. “We’re gonna watch a movie with Jun.” 

“Okay.” Johnny’s flatmate said, getting ready to walk out of the room. “Oh, and one more thing,” he added. “I’m not gonna tell you to not fuck, but if you are, can you keep it down? The walls are thin and I’m not in the mood to hear that shit again.” 

Johnny laughed. “Okay, we won’t,” he said which did somewhat ruin Dejun’s plans. 

“Great. I’ll be back in like thirty.” And with that, Yuta was gone, leaving only Johnny and Dejun in the flat. 

“You heard that?” Johnny asked once the front doors of the flat closed after Yuta. “No funny business today,” he said. “Though, having my dick in your mouth probably would be considered funny business, right?” 

Dejun rolled his eyes. 

“We’ve got thirty minutes,” Johnny stated. “Let’s use them well.” 

Dejun pulled himself up, hollowing his cheeks on the way up, proud with himself when he managed to draw out a low groan from Johnny. He smiled, his chin and lips glossed with his spit. “Done with your work already?” 

Johnny smirked, looking down at Dejun as he cupped the man’s cheek. “Have been for a few minutes.” 

“And you didn’t tell me?” Dejun said with a pout. 

“Can you blame me, Junnie? You looked so pretty and calm like that. I didn’t wanna spoil the moment. But now...” 

“Now...” Dejun continued, licking his lips, staring right back into Johnny’s warm eyes. 

“Use that pretty mouth of yours and I’ll treat you to something special – something I know you’ve been wanting.” 

“I want a lot of things,” Dejun pointed out. “Which one is it?” 

“You’ll have to find out yourself, won’t you?” 

Dejun hummed, lips out in a pout. 

“Go on then,” Johnny ushered. “Put those pretty lips to good use.” 

Dejun didn’t need to be told twice. He sunk himself back down, his lips and throat used to Johnny’s sheer size after a good warmup. He took practically all of Johnny at once, feeling ecstatic as he got to taste more and more of him. 

Johnny tangled his fingers in Dejun’s hair and Dejun prepared for what would happen next. Dejun relaxed his throat as much as he possibly could, his eyes shut as Johnny forced him further down on his cock. Dejun heaved, Johnny’s tip finding itself deep down Dejun’s throat. 

But alas, Dejun continued. 

He hollowed his cheeks, sucking and swirling his tongue and he bobbed his head up and down with Johnny’s harsh instructions. 

“Junnie,” Johnny groaned, forcefully fucking Dejun’s throat, his release imminent. 

Dejun did what he could to please his boyfriend, humming, moaning and purring around the man’s length to bring him to his orgasm. 

Of course, Dejun was skilled enough to know what buttons to press, pleased when Johnny yanked tightly on his hair and groaned. Dejun pulled up so he wouldn’t end up gagging once Johnny spilled out in his mouth. 

Soon enough, Johnny came. 

“Dejun!” 

Johnny filled up Dejun’s mouth with his hot, thick release, the taste obscene but so wonderful on Dejun’s tongue. 

Dejun swallowed, his throat strained and aching but always willing to take all of Johnny in. He pulled away from Johnny’s crotch, his chin stained in a crude mixture of liquids which Johnny brushed away with his thumb, sticking the digit back in Dejun’s mouth for the man to lick clean. 

“Good boy,” Johnny praised, stroking Dejun’s cheek. “Go on the bed, Junnie,” he ordered. “Face down, and take your pants off. Okay?” 

Dejun nodded, hastily standing up. He hurried over to Johnny’s bed, scrambling out of his pants, a clear tent already in his boxers. He pulled everything down, even slipping out of his top, laying completely naked on the bed. He made himself comfortable, grabbing some of the pillows scattered around, placing one under his hips. 

Once he was laid down, Johnny stood up and casually walked over to the bed. Before he joined Dejun, Johnny opened the bedside drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. 

Dejun watched intently, a soft mewl passing from his glossed lips. 

“You don’t have plans for tomorrow, do you?” Johnny asked, the question sending a sharp chill down Dejun’s spine. Just what did Johnny have in stock for him? 

“No.” 

“Good,” Johnny mused, sitting himself down in between Dejun’s spread legs. He stroked his hands up the man’s thighs, up to the ass cheeks which he gave a couple playful taps, the last one being harsher than before. 

Dejun crooned as he clutched onto the bedsheets. A part of him wanted Johnny to spank him harder – so hard in fact that he couldn’t be able to sit for days, because Johnny was capable of that, Dejun experienced that first hand and he absolutely loved it. But more than anything, he loved that Johnny would offer up his lap for Dejun to sit on after being merciless to his ass, offering some sort of relief from all the hard chairs and surfaces. 

However, Dejun guessed that that wasn’t what Johnny had planned for him. He guessed it would be something they hadn’t done before. That left quite a few possibilities despite their rather adventurous love life. 

Johnny soothed the spanked skin, rubbing his hands tenderly over the reddening area. He was gentle, even leaning down to place a gentle kiss on his tail bone. 

Dejun smiled to himself, his body warm and fuzzy from Johnny’s affection, his heart light despite pounding in his chest with anticipation. 

Finally, Johnny uncapped the bottle of lube and poured the cold substance on his palm. He rubbed it in between his hands to warm it up, making sure it wouldn’t be too uncomfortable for Dejun. 

“Tell me whenever you wanna stop,” Johnny said, leaning over so that his face was inches away from Dejun’s. “Okay?” 

“Okay,” Dejun confirmed, beaming when Johnny kissed him on the lips. Johnny didn’t linger for long, but Dejun’s lips tingled even once he had pulled back. 

Johnny proceeded to knead Dejun’s ass. He rolled his sleeves up to reveal his impressive biceps before pulling the cheeks apart as he stroked his index against Dejun’s rim. He was slow, almost taunting Dejun with how little he was giving, until abruptly, Johnny plunged his index in. 

Dejun let out a shaky exhale, his walls spreading apart for Johnny’s finger. He was tight, almost painfully so after not having the chance to get fucked by his boyfriend for nearly two weeks. Yet Johnny wasn’t being gentle with him, plunging his finger in and out without much care – he knew Dejun could take it, and he would. Dejun could take anything Johnny threw his way. 

Johnny quickly added in a second finger, spreading Dejun further open. He picked up on pace, causing Dejun to moan as Johnny got closer and closer to hitting Dejun’s prostate repeatedly. 

Usually, two fingers were enough to prepare Dejun – not because it was a good enough spread, but because Dejun adored having Johnny’s cock tear him open. So, when Johnny slipped in a third finger and then a fourth, Dejun began to wonder if Johnny would end up fisting him. 

Dejun kept moaning and mewling, his body shaking as Johnny fucked him with four fingers. His prostate was being abused without mercy, the pace brutal in the most amazing of ways. 

And he was right. 

Johnny balled his fist, fucking it into Dejun’s tight ass. 

“Fuck!” Dejun cried out, his body shaking. “Fuck!” His face went slack, drool and salty tears pooling on the pillow underneath him as he focused solely on Johnny’s fist pumping in and out of him. 

This definitely was something new, and definitely amazing. 

Johnny kept going deeper, properly rearranging Dejun’s guts far more than his dick could ever. Dejun felt him so far in, the front of his stomach bulging from Johnny’s fist. He could have cried – and he did, sobbing at how ecstatic he felt. 

It was like an out of body experience for Dejun, feeling so light and fuzzy whilst also having himself be forced down further into the mattress with each thrust. 

Dejun was so close, focusing on the godly sensation and the absolutely scatological sounds coming from his ass and Johnny, and of course from his own mouth. 

Johnny was grunting, Dejun’s name of his lips as he used his other hand to pump himself. 

“I-in- in me,” Dejun managed to sob, his knuckles white as he gripped desperately onto the bedsheets, his own orgasm bubbling, ready to spill out. 

“Fuck,” Johnny moaned, picking up his pace with fisting Dejun until Dejun finally came all over the sheets. 

Dejun trembled, crying out in absolute bliss. His vision went white, a loud ringing noise in his ears as his senses became overwhelmed with his earth-shattering high. He came untouched, his release staining everything around his aching, spent cock. He knew he made a mess, but he couldn’t have cared any less, and neither could have Johnny who quickly pulled his fist out of Dejun’s gaping ass only to easily slip in his girth. 

Dejun came spilling out on the sheets and his chest as Johnny ploughed into him, his large hands coming down to strike Dejun’s sore ass, the sound reverberating through the walls. He sobbed and moaned simultaneously as he clenched his ass around Johnny’s pumping length. 

Johnny gave Dejun one more harsh spank before he came inside Dejun’s ass, filling him up so good. 

“Dejun,” Johnny moaned, thrusting his hips frantically as he came. Dejun was aching all over, coming to the edge of being oversensitive. But he managed to last long enough without the pleasurable pain becoming actual pain. “Baby,” Johnny panted, slumping down on Dejun’s back. His plump lips kissed along Dejun’s nape and shoulders. “That was amazing. How are you feeling?” 

Dejun chuckled hoarsely. “Like I’m in heaven,” he replied, causing Johnny to grin widely. “Fuck me like that any day.” 

“Gladly, Junnie,” Johnny said, slowly pulling out of Dejun, leaving kisses to compensate for the emptiness Dejun felt. “Love you, baby.” 

Dejun murmured a _love you too_ into the pillow, loving how gentle Johnny was being with his adoring kisses. 

“We should clean up,” Johnny suggested, soothing the sore, red skin of Dejun’s ass with his attentive mouth. “Then we can get nice and cosy for our movie session, how about that?” 

Dejun crooned. 

“Come on then, get up.” 

“Carry me,” Dejun muttered. 

Johnny laughed, pushing himself up. “Seriously?” 

“You think I can walk? After _that_?” 

“Okay, fair point,” Johnny agreed. “Okay, let’s get you cleaned up then,” he then said, going to pick Dejun up with ease. Dejun wondered how much he weighed to his boyfriend – probably not much, not when Johnny was so buff and big in general. Holding Dejun was probably like holding a grape to Johnny. 

That was hot. 

“Am I really that loud?” Dejun questioned as his boyfriend carried him over to his small bathroom. 

“Yeah,” Johnny replied. “But I like that a lot.” 

Dejun hummed, a pleased curve to his lips. 

“Next year when I get my own place, you can be as loud as you want, Junnie.” 

“Sounds good,” Dejun said. “Though...” 

“Though?” 

“Your own place? What about a shared flat? Or is that too fast?” 

Johnny grinned, leaning in to kiss Dejun on the lips. “Our place? I like that. I like that a lot, Junnie.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This was so bad. I clearly need a break from writing smut. No more smut, just plot for the foreseeable future (aka soon because I'm an idiot).
> 
> I hope that this was at least somewhat enjoyable :]
> 
> My [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/teniljohnyong)  
> My [ CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/teniljohnyong)  
> 


End file.
